


Beacon Hill Gentlemen Prefer Stiles' Baking

by CharlRhodes



Series: Chubby Prompts/Stories/Ideas [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Chubby Derek Hale, Chubby Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Jock Derek Hale, Jock Jackson Whittemore, Jock Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Memory Alteration, Popular Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles baking makes eveybody obese, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit, Theo grants wishes, Universe Alteration, Weight Gain, Wishes, chubby jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: Stiles has a passion : baking.He wants to share it with his family and his friends, but his father doesn't really care about his son activities and his "friends" are not really friends anymore.He knows he has to choose between his passion and his social life. But what if a good soul proposes him to have both?





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski was done with his workday. 

He worked every weekend at the bakery on Main Street. 

Baking was his passion.  
A passion coming from his late mother. She taught him everything she knew. So now, whenever he could, he cooked and baked. He even loved his Home Economics classes, even if Coach was the teacher. 

Well his passion was not really understood by a lot of people. See, Stiles Stilinski was a outcast. He was not a looser but he was not popular at all at school. 

He used to be friend with a lot of people in middle school. But when Scott, his best friend, Jackson and Derek became the jocks of the high school, they ditched him. 

It was not intentional at all. And he was not bullied by them. 

Sure they never hang out at school or outside but they acknowledged each other’s in the halls.  
Sure they were sometimes making fun of his passion. But it was never too mean.  
Still they were not talking anymore.

Still, it hurt a bit to see his former friends being together without him. He truly wished he could fit in with them. 

He talked about it with his dad, but the Sheriff always told him to be patient with them, that they were still friends and to maybe try to join a sport team 

Maybe his dad was right. 

Anyways, he was doing to go home. 

But before that he was going to bring a slice of pie to the neighbour shop. It was a magic shop, owned by the old lunatic Hale. 

Peter Hale.  
Derek’s uncle. 

Well they were not that close anymore. But Stiles liked the older man. Always good advices plus he let Stiles wandering around “magic books” and magical artefacts.

——————————

Right now Stiles was starring at his reflection in a huge golden mirror. It was supposed to be where the mythical chimera Theophilio was trapped. From what was engraved on the mirror, he was supposed to grant wishes to help, but that magic comes with a price. 

Stiles desperately wishes to fit in. To be popular. Well, even if he didn’t believe in magic, it could worth the try. 

“So, what should I do?” He asked to his reflection. “That's right, I'm talking to you, Theophilio, mythical chimera who grants wishes. So... tell me, between us, what do I do? 

After a moment of silence from the mirror, he sighed. “Nothing, huh? Well, what should I expect from a long-dead myth? That's it, right? No answers? Thanks for nothing.”

As he was starting to leave, something caught his eyes. “Theophilio?”

A young man with a smirk was looking back at him. “Hello, Stiles.”

Stiles was utterly shocked about what he was seeing. He couldn’t believe it. “You.. you’re real.” 

“As real as the legs you're standing on.” The man replied coyly. 

Stiles was rubbing the back of his head, a bit worried he offended a mythical creature. “I'm sorry if I was rude before...”

“My dear sweet child...don’t fret.” That was a sassy chimera. “I understand. But, you're also in luck. I can help with your...dilemma.”

“With my friends? Well I have to follow my father's advice, don't I? 

“Bah! Your dear old daddy was mistaken.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I'm sure. Those guys will never accept your passion. Or you.”

“How is this helping again?”

The chimera seemed to come closer, something that made Stiles a bit scared until he remembered that he was trapped in a mirror. 

“What if I told you that you could have both? That you can have your friends back, be popular, a part of their world...Forever...without ever abandoning you baking passion?" He looked at Stiles pointedly. “Would you be interested?” 

“Of course!” Said Stiles. 

“Wonderful! So, I’m going to give you a potion that will make it true.” The chimera made a small vial appeared in Stiles’ pocket. He took it. “You’re going to take that before going to bed, then you’ll wake in a whole new world”

“Thanks.” Stiles said grateful.

As he was leaving he though about something. “Do you need something in return?”

Theophilio giggled at that. “Of course, my dear, dear, Stiles. What I want from you is... the book beside you”

“The book?” Stiles said, unsure about what the chimera was asking him.

“You got it sweetcake. The book, then you live and enjoy my magic”

Stile grabbed the huge leather book and put it close to the mirror. 

“Now, goodbye Stiles”.


	2. Chapter 2

For once in his life, Stiles was excited to go to bed. 

It was unusual for him, but maybe the Vial on his desk could be the answer to all his sadness. Well it could be a fraud. After all he accepted helped from a mirror who never said what would happen the next day. Would he be changed? Would his friends change? Would the world he knew disappear? 

To many questions, but the current situation was already unbearable for Stiles. He took the vial and drank it. 

 

Few seconds later he felt his head hitting softly his pillow ‘What have I done?’  
He felt asleep a second later and let the magic work. 

—————————-

He was awoken by his alarm. It was 7 a.m. 

Stiles stretched a bit then went to shower before having his breakfast. 

Then he went down he almost had an heart attack when he saw the Sheriff and Deputy Parrish in the kitchen. Well, Parrish was welcomed in his house, but what surprised him was the fact the two men where fatter than yesterday. 

His dad had to be at least 260-270 pounds he was eating a huge slack of bacon while reading his paper. 

Parrish was bigger, at least 300. His uniform was way to tight and eating a slack of pancakes that had more maple syrup than pancakes. 

The two men turned their head to Stiles and greeted him. 

“Hey champ!” His father said. “Slept well? You look a bit pale” Then he went back to his breakfast. 

Jordan came to Stile to hug him. Stiles felt the huge stomach on him and was surprised how nice it felt. But also surprised about the oddity of the situation. Parrish never was so touchy-feely with Stiles. “Thanks for the donuts. The guys at work will love it. You rock man.”

Then Stiles saw the three huge boxes of donuts. 

From what he understood he baked them last evening for the members of the police station.   
Yeah, now he remembered he baked them.   
Yeah, his father asked him to. For the guys at the station. Because they all love Stiles baking.

“You’re welcome.”


	3. Chapter 3

What has he done? His whole world have changed. 

His father and the deputies usually never showed a lot of interest in his baking.   
And now they were huge and addicted to it. 

As he got a minor headache, new memories flowed in his head and he saw that his father always have been fat.   
He now remembered the deputies coming here for a traditional weekly barbecue.   
He remembered all the overfed bellies and all the leftovers he was giving them to take back home.   
He remember all the muffins, pies, cookies, cupcakes and donuts he baked and gave to his father each morning for his men.

So everybody was fat?

He jumped when he heard his phone ringed. 

It was a text message from Scott. 

Weird. 

It has been age since Scott talked to him, even sending him a text. 

Scott’s text, in a really bad english, nothing new here, was remembering Stiles to bring him the cake he promised. 

And now he remembered the huge cake fitted for 12 persons he baked the prior afternoon at work.   
A decadent triple chocolate cake.   
Scott’s favourite. 

Did Scott changed also? As he scrolled to older conversation he saw they seemed to always have been friends. 

That’s when he though to connect on Facebook to check any difference. Then he saw he was identified on a picture from the weekend prior during a « bro night » with Scott, Derek and Jackson at the local all-you-can-eat. 

He nearly had an heart attack when he saw how the three guys looked. He couldn’t believe they were the same jocks. 

Jackson was still wearing posh clothes, but they seemed to be oversized.   
He must have been 300. He was just all-around thick. Thick neck, thick arms, thick thighs and, of course, thick belly. 

Scott was impressive.   
He was plain round. Just round. He was recognisable but with maybe 250 pounds added. Even a silver of his belly was poking out of his tee-shirt and Stiles could see that his sweat pants were accentuating his huge love handles and were skins tight on his thighs. 

Then there was Derek Hale.   
A maybe around 340 pounds Derek Hale with his too tight signature leather jacket. Still hellish handsome but huge. Still a lot of muscles obviously but with big fat round belly. And huge legs. Almost bursting out of his jeans. 

In this new reality they were best friends. 

And from all the number of likes on the picture, they were still the popular ones. 

If Stiles could, he would have taken a glass of whiskey to recover from the shock. But now he remembered the sheriff never touched a single drop of hard liquor and preferred beers, not really surprising at the sight of his beer belly. He could not believe the magic from the chimera worked. Not in the way he though of course, but 

Stiles had to dug a bit more about this situation. 

But now he had to see his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> So you may have noticed the character of the Chimera was inspired by the version of Ursula (played by Regina) in Once Upon a Time. Actually I got the idea of this fic when I saw this scene. I may or may not give more importance to this character. We will see.


End file.
